1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack connector, and more particularly, to a modular jack connector having an insulative spacer arranged in the connector for positioning the contacts therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional modular jack connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,619 issued to Belopolsky et al. on Oct. 10, 1995, includes an insulative housing having a base wall and a peripheral lateral wall projecting in generally normal relation from the base wall to define an interior cavity. A contact module is fixed to the housing from the bottom side. The contact module includes a plurality of conductive contacts having arms extending in the interior cavity from the lateral wall slantwise towards the base wall. Each of the arms has a free end extending into corresponding slot defined in the base wall. The free end abuts the bottom wall in the slot in case that the arms of the contacts are brought out when a plug mated in the modular jack is unmated. For the complicated structure of the contact module, it is difficult and time-consuming to manufacture the modular jack connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,917 issued to Belopolsky et al. on Aug. 13, 2002 disclosed another modular jack similar to the modular jack as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,619, except that the contacts are directly fastened to the outer side of the peripheral lateral wall. When the contacts are installed into the housing, the contacts are bent and move along the length direction of contacts at the same time. This complicated operation makes it difficult to control the mating lengths of the arms of the contacts engaging with the base wall, so that some of the arms of the contacts are easily brought out when a plug mated in the modular jack is unmated.
Hence, an improved modular jack is needed to solve the above problems.